


A Game for Foxes and Hens

by missingsock (orphan_account)



Series: A Game for Foxes and Hens [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/missingsock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane has been chasing the crime lord Loki and he has been chasing her with equal fervour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Game for Foxes and Hens

"Come on, where is it?" Jane is searching through tapes when the door bursts open. Three brawny men in suits rush in and one of them raises his sleeve to his mouth and begins reporting the situation. 

"Oh thank god," Jane does her best to laugh, "do you guys know where the toilet is?"

"Loki will see you now," one says smirking. Jane snaps at them his violence as her take her by the arms out of the guards office and down the hall. There the noise of the club below can still be heard, and she thinks if she can just wiggle free she can run down and get lost in the crowd of dancers. Only she is too small, and all she can do is give a heavy sigh as they open Loki's office and push her in.

His office overlooks the club below and he stands by the window like a king beholding his subjects. He looks as untouchable as ever with his pitch black suit that clings to his lean frame and a thin cigarette between his curled lips.

"Your persistence is flattering," he holds a tape, no doubt the tape she has been looking for. Always one step ahead and always so pleased to show her just how far behind she is. Jane's heart sinks a little, she had been right, whatever deals Loki made he had taped. With that tape she could be throwing him behind bars to live out the rest of his his miserable life.

"Damn you," Jane bites her lip, "one day you will have to pay for your crimes."

"Your the one perusing me on your own time, inspector Foster, your stalking is the only crime we can prove." Loki turns from the window and pauses when he sees her. It isn't Jane's usual attire, the short skin tight dress, but she wasn't going to get into Loki's club wearing jeans and a police badge. His eyes flicker over her body, "not that I am complaining really."

Jane storms up to him smacking the cigarette out of his hand. He makes a displeased noise seeing the ash on the floor.

"You are going to regret underestimating me," she was getting closer she knew it, and she thinks he knows it too. She would just have to try harder, be cleverer and catch him off guard. 

"No," he leans closer to her face making her reel back, "you are."

"Oh, are you threatening me now?" It was Jane's turn to smirk, this was proof enough she was on the right track. It fades the instant Loki begins to laugh.

"Inspector Foster, I think you know exactly what breed of dangerous I am. No, I want to show you something." He gestures towards the window, giving him a heated glare Jane complies. She stands by the window and sees the mass of grinding bodies, the DJ and the busy bar staff. 

"What am I looking at?"

Loki comes to stand by her side, his chest grazes her should for a moment leaving a prickling sensation. She decides to ignore his proximity writing it off as a intimidation technique and she follows the line of his finger. There in the VIP section Jane sees her superior enjoying a glass of champagne. There are others too, higher ups in law and government all red faced and smiling.

"Ever wonder why I was let off when you first arrested me?" He whispers to her and she can feel his smile as his breath tickles her hair. At the time she had been told there can been a contamination with he evidence. Loki must have them on tape, if he falls so do they. Her superior calls over a bouncer and points up at Jane. Loki catches Jane by the shoulder with firm finger as she jumps back. 

"Look, don't worry they can't see us," as if to comfort her he rubs her shoulders, "this, Jane, is the face of your true enemy."

"You are still my enemy," Jane turns to face him slapping his arms away, she wipes a tears from her cheek, "and stupid enough to show me who is players are." 

Loki snatches her wrist as she attempts to walk away and draws her back.

"Thug," Jane slugs him across the jaw, he recovers laughing his grip still tight on her wrist. 

"You can't win, Jane, I have my fingers everything," he gives her a lazy smile and his thumb slides up to trace circles on her palm causing her heart to race. This was special treatment, more than that, because somehow her attempts to destroy him seems to be endearing to him. She was never a serious threat to him. That is clear to her now. 

"Not me," she yanks his tie forcing him to her eye level, "not in me."

"Truly, if you cannot have me why not use me? think about what I could give you."

"So you can use me?"

"So that I can have you." Loki lifts her hand and draws one of her fingers into his mouth. Jane's breath shudders and she quickly pulls her hand away. 

"Let me go," she can't face him knowing her cheeks are flushed. 

"You're the one clinging on," his hand covers hers over his tie and she gasps immediately stepping back until her back in pressed again the window. Undoing his tie he slouches towards her. 

"What is this?" Jane eyes the pale skin peaking through as he undoes his shirt buttons.

"fruits of your labor," there is a blush on his cheeks,"for obsessing over me do diligently."

Jane doesn't move away when he reaches for her this time. It was wrong, it was messy and yet his touch gave her something to put all her frustration into. At first she lets him run his hand through her hair and press his lips against her, not wanting to respond but wanting to feel that heat. It's when he breathes her in and teases her with her tongue that she opens and moves her mouth against his. Her hands feel under his shirt for that smooth skin and he lets out a little groan. He pushes back holding both her hands in his with the loose tie begins to bind her wrist. She feels that twitch, that flutter and she is surprised at her own reaction. Flustered she protests when he turns her around, she is caught somewhere in-between dread and anticipation as he caresses her thigh, pushing up her dress and slipping his fingers into her underwear. His other hand holds her tied hands against the window.

"Why, Inspector," he nibbles on her ear as his fingers stroke her wetness, "you like having my fingers in you, don't you?"

"Fuck you."

He brought to to climax there with his fingers, looking down on those corrupt officials. He gives her a moment to catch her breath as he licks fingers clean.

"This doesn't change anything," A little weak kneed she lets him gather her in his arms and carry her over to his desk.

"Allow me to finish convincing you," With one stroke of his hand he clears the surface lays her there. 

"Good," he croons when she automatically parts her legs for him. He grinds against her letting her know just how hard he is for her and Jane covers her mouth to stop her yelping. 

"No need to be shy, Inspector I've already heard you."

"Shut up." 

He didn't, more like he couldn't stop. He spoke about her body as he hiked up her dress to tease her nipples. He whispers cruel nasty beautiful things in her ear. He is silent for a moment when he pushes himself inside her and his eyes flutter shut feeling her warmth around him. He looks down crowding her, tasting her when he starts to move. HIs slow gentleness, the way he holds her eye makes her panic. She could do fucking but she could not do this. 

"Is that the best you can do?" she hisses. 

He responds with a sharp punishing thrust and a bite on her jaw. He laughs burying his head into the crook of her neck.

"You feel so good I thought I'd take my time," he reaches down and strokes her, "but you're mine now."

Eventually Jane draws him down into a kiss to shut him up. It sets him off edge and when they come her name in on his lips.

He insists on helping her change, pulling her underwear up, pulling her dress into place and fixing her hair.

"This isn't over," Jane breaks the silence as he finally unties her wrists.

"No," he pulls her onto his lap and with an eye roll she lets him, "when will visit me next?"

"That is not what I meant."

"You won't come to me then?" he runs his hands down her side kissing her neck and grazing his teeth over her skin.

"No."

"I will have to come to you next time."

"The next time you see me," Jane turns in his lap bearing her teeth while Loki looks at her with softness, "It will because I have taken down one of your players."

"Take as many pawn pieces as you want, Inspector, you will never get closer to me than you have tonight."

Jane slaps him hard and rushes out trying to ignore the sound of his laughter. When she gets home she is restless, picking up a book then next throwing it across the room. With a trail of half finished chores she decides to run a bath. Soaking in that hot soapy water she can finally relax. Oh god what did I do? She still feels his touch on her skin, the whispers in her ear and the feel on him inside her. for years now he was her sworn enemy, his crimes both corporate and violent, untouchable and feared amongst the powers of the underworld. She gave into his touch so easily. She dunks her head under the water letting out a scream. 

"I'm so fucked," she says as she emerges.

Weeks later Jane was still building her case against her superior officer when his arrest took place. 

"Whats happening?" Jane asks as he is dragged through the precinct in cuffs. She already knew the answer, Loki had grown inpatient.


End file.
